dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GHdude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GHdude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SonikFan112 (Talk) 20:54, October 1, 2010 Galactic Terrorists The storyline of Galactic Terrorists is that there's a group of about 5 or 6 guys and a leader. All of them are strong. The henchmen are >Super Saiyan, and the leader is >Super Saiyan 2. The story is called Galactic Terrorists because thats what these guys are. They go from planet to planet and take anything valuable and kill many people on the planet, then move on. They also sometimes hit planets more than once. Eventually, they head to Earth which is where the trouble starts... first, search for 'User:GHdude/sig' in your search bar. It should say create the page, which you click. Then you enter coding onto the blank page. You can use an existing user's for reference, or I or another user could make it for you. Then, you click MORE up on the top of the screen, then click preferences from the drop-down menu. There is an empty box about halfway down the page where you type SUBST:User:GHdude/sig. Then, you just click the signature button or type for tildes (~). I made one, you can change the colors, fonts, and pictures on it. I just made it fairly basic. ZZ Its based in a timeline where Goku never came back after Cell's defeat. The main character is Goten. The First Saga is about androids in which Im almost 3/4 of the way threw. The 2nd saga I haven't ploted yet so do you have any ideas????? 19:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I want something that know one else has done before. Lets face it thats unoriginal... your not very good at this are ya. Babidi didn't exist plus everything you've said is unoriginal. Think of something that hasn't been done. Saga 2 Saga 2 Saga 2 Well I haven't thought of a name but he will be from the same race as Jeice and Salza. He will kill Goten and Goten will train with King Kai and his Dad. good name. Could you try to sign your posts please yea sure you can. do you want me to put it as your property to?Ss4mott 20:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mottSs4mott 20:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) sagas i already have 3 sagas so far.im gonna use your idea the return of broly as the 4th saga.but instead of broly being evil he's gonna be a good guy insteadSs4mott 21:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mottSs4mott 21:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) more sagas im also thiking about a xicor saga like in dragon ball afSs4mott 21:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mottSs4mott 21:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Nope No Ideas. plus Im not even a fraction through the secound. 19:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) hi GHdude UUBthegreat 20:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me with UW please ? UUBthegreat 21:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Your article(s) Did I I did it because I was messing with the logo and to make more room I removed it temporerily. I forgot to re add it! Logical issues Meant Its meant to be that way. I do alot of things like that, 10:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Heres the link. Here you go http://ultimatedragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lssj4 enjoy. 15:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Communty Central. Then we must go let the staff know theres nothing I can do about it Im just a top admin on there nothing else so to community central. 17:09, October 27, 2010 (UTC) AR I don't need any help.I wanna make this fan-fiction alone,sorry :'( 17:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC) hey hey dude im back.sorry i took so long my computer wasnt working.Ss4mott 02:01, October 30, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mottSs4mott 02:01, October 30, 2010 (UTC) XT Me and you are the only ones doing XT. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 13:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC)